Climhazzard
Climhazzard is a recurring attack mainly used by the Knight class, though it originated as a Limit Break for Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy VII. Its appearances are almost directly related to the appearance of the character himself. Appearances Final Fantasy VII Climhazzard is a Limit Break for Cloud. It is the second LEVEL 2 Limit Break, learned after using Blade Beam seven times. It inflicts 4.375 times damage more than normal to a single opponent. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Cloud uses Climhazzard to defeat Bahamut SIN. With the help of his friends, he makes it onto the creature's back, and from there cleaves the dragon's spine, destroying it. Final Fantasy IX Climhazzard is a skill in Beatrix's Seiken and Steiner's Sword Arts skillsets that deals major non-elemental magic damage to all enemies (and is thus unaffected by the element of the character's equipped weapon), dealing twice as much damage as normal physical attack. It does not awaken sleeping enemies. It costs 32 MP to use, takes 70 AP to learn, and it is learned from Excalibur and Excalibur II. The attack deals more damage the higher the character's Spirit stat is. An ability called Climhazzard is available to Beatrix during the final boss fight with her. Instead of dealing major physical damage based on her attack power, it reduces the entire party's HP to 1. The damage formula is: : Base = Atk Pwr * 2 - Target's Magic Defense : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * Bonus Final Fantasy Tactics Climhazzard is a Limit Break for Cloud, and can only be used if he is equipped with the Materia Blade. It inflicts damage to the target equal to the total amount of damage the target has already taken, has a range of 2, effect of 1, and speed of 15. It takes 450 JP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy Climhazzard is a Bravery attack for Cloud, which can only be used on the ground. Cloud charges forward to stab the opponent, then leaps into the air with an upward-carrying slash and slams them into the ground. It takes 120 AP to master and can be equipped for 30 CP. Cloud knows Climhazzard initially. Both parts of Climhazzard can also be used by Bartz. The charging stab is the first half of Climbarrel, mixing it with Squall's Solid Barrel attack, and overhead slam is the second part of Slidehazzard, which combines it with Tidus's Full Slide. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Climhazzard has with better range and tracking, but cannot be dodge canceled. Both Climbarrel and Slidehazzard are gone from Bartz's repertoire. The first half of Climhazzard is instead mixed with Tifa's Beat Rush to form Hazard Raid. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Climhazzard is a Legend ability used by Cloud. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Clim Hazard is Cloud's ability and it can only be done when he's in Sword Stance. This sword technique can be done by pressing the D-pad + Guard + Up, Up buttons. Kingdom Hearts Super Smash Bros. Climhazzard is Cloud's Up Special attack. When used, Cloud rockets into the air. If the button is pressed again, Cloud will fall back down to the ground, emitting a small shockwave. If the second attack is used improperly players can accidentally drop themselves off the stage. Climhazzard is a mediocre recovery move, but it gains more height and deals more damage when Cloud is under Limit Break status. Gallery FFVII Climhazzard.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FF7AC Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. FFIX Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFT Climhazzard.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFF Climhazzard.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Climhazzard.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Climhazzard.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Cloud IV Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack UR+.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVII. FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack UUR+.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UUR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Beatrix UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFIX FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack Legend SSR.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR Legend). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack Legend SSR+.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Beatrix Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Climhazzard - Beatrix Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFIX. FFAB True Climhazzard - ZacK Legend UUR.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UUR Legend). FFAB True Climhazzard - Zack Legend UUR+.png|True Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UUR+ Legend). FFAB Climhazzard - Cloud Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend) FFVII. FFRK Climhazzard FFVII SB Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Seiken Climhazzard Icon.png|Icon for Seiken Climhazzard version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Sword Art Climhazzard Icon.png|Icon for Sword Art Climhazzard in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Climhazzard EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Climhazzard EA 2.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper KH. FFRK Climhazzard FFVII SB.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Seiken Climhazzard.png|Seiken Climhazzard version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Sword Art Climhazzard.png|Sword Art Climhazzard version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFBE Climhazzard.png|Cloud's version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Seiken - Climhazzard.png|Beatrix's version (Seiken Climhazzard) in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Cloud Climhazzard.png|Cloud's Climhazzard in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz Zack Climhazzard.png|Zack's Climhazzard in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade STR Abilities